An Introduction
by Knight-Ander
Summary: With the battle won, the two most important women in Anakin Skywalker's life finally meet for the first time. (A/N: This was originally written shortly after The Clone Wars came out in 2008.)


**An Introduction**

Ahsoka didn't like the look on Obi-Wan's face. "What is it, Master Kenobi," she asked. "More Trade Federation ships?"

"Worse," the Jedi growled as he lowered the binocs. "Politicians."

With the Battle of Icaruss over, it shouldn't have surprised Obi-Wan to see another group of senators arriving to survey the battlefields and give a hardy "Well Done" to the troops. It happened every time he and his former padawan Anakin Skywalker led the Republic forces to victory. Anakin called it a "holo-op," but Obi-Wan considered it a waste of time.

Usually Anakin handled this sort of thing, but he was nowhere to be found when the drop-ship landed atop a nearby hill. Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose we should greet them. Where's your master, anyway?" he asked Ahsoka as they started their ascent up the muddy hillside.

Barely into her teens, Ahsoka was Anakin's padawan as assigned by Master Yoda. It was an unexpected arrangement, but they seemed to be working well together. "He was right here a minute ago," she said, surprised that her master had disappeared on them so suddenly and so silently. "Should I go look for him?"

Recognizing one of the senators dismounting the drop-ship, Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I think he'll show up-."

"Senator Amidala, it's good to see you here." Anakin Skywalker said, suddenly appearing in front of Obi-Wan as if he had sprouted out of the ground.

"-soon."

Padmé Amidala, the young senator from Naboo, smiled at Anakin as he approached. "And it is good to see you well General-."

"General Sskywakker! Pleassed to meet you at last!" A green-scaled Icarian stepped between Anakin and Padmé, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously. "What you've done for Icaruss and Freedom for the Republic hass been extraordinary. Extraordinary, I ssay!"

Anakin nodded politely as Icaruss' senator continued to pump his hand. "Why thank you, Senator, but it was a team effort. Without the help of General Kenobi and-."

The senator let go of Anakin's hand as if it had bitten him and took Obi-Wan's hand as if it could heal him. "General Kenobi! It is an honor to meet such a great warrior!"

"Thank you, Senator, but I wouldn't consider-."

"All of thiss talking has made me hungry," the senator declared, releasing Obi-Wan from his grip and turning to his bodyguard of six clone-soldiers. "Soldier! Lead me to the mess hall."

"I think I may need a bath," Obi-Wan told Anakin as they watched the senator and his entourage march down the hill.

"I think I may have to visit maintenance and have my hand repaired," Anakin replied, flexing his mechanical hand to make sure it still worked.

Ahsoka turned to the forgotten Senator Amidala. "That's how they won the battle; they thought about it."

Padmé turned her eyes from the young Togruta-Jedi to the slightly older human-Jedi. "In my experience, Anakin and Obi-Wan don't usually think that far ahead," she said, cocking an eyebrow.

While Ahsoka wasn't surprised at Master Obi-Wan's bemused smile, she was surprised to see Master Anakin blush. "I'm starting to learn that, too."

Anakin cleared his throat. "I believe you two haven't met."

"No, we haven't," Padmé said before turning her full attention to the girl next to her and offering her hand. "I am Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo."

Ahsoka took the proffered hand and politely shook it. "Ahsoka Tano. I'm Master Skywalker's padawan."

"Please to meet you, Ahsoka. I've heard so little about you," she added, turning her gaze on Anakin.

Ahsoka looked confused. "Why would you have heard more?"

"Senator Amidala is an old friend of ours," Obi-Wan said before Anakin could think of a good explanation. "And one of the few senators that has my full respect."

"I usually try to keep in close contact with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker as the war progresses," Padmé added. "They know better than anyone the mood of the soldiers and the people they are sent to protect."

"If there ever comes a time where we can broker a peace with the enemy," Obi-Wan said. "Senator Amidala would be a great help come the negotiations."

"Yes, she will be a helpful negotiator," Anakin finally said.

Padmé returned her attention to Ahsoka. "You seem to be fairly young to be on the battle front."

Anakin stepped to her side. "Ahsoka is a capable Jedi. She's not much older than you were at the Battle of Naboo."

Padmé tried to defend herself. "That was different."

"Isn't Public Service considered an admirable trait on Naboo?" Anakin pointed out. "Ahsoka is serving the Republic the way she was trained. You were trained all your life to be a political-warrior, Ahsoka was trained all her life to be a Jedi-warrior. Your people considered you mature enough to name you Queen, Master Yoda considers Ahsoka mature enough to fight at my side."

Anakin's praise made Ahsoka feel several inches taller. "Thank you, Master Skywalker."

"Don't let it get to your head, Snips."

"A fair argument," Obi-Wan said. "But I believe you didn't come to discuss the ethics of sending young Jedi into battle, did you, Senator Amidala?"

Padmé looked from Ahsoka to Anakin before conceding the point; for now. "No, General Kenobi. I believe you have some captive Trade Federation officials that would like to speak to a representative of the Republic."

"If you would follow me, Mi'lady."

 _End_


End file.
